


New Possibilities

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/14/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Open.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/14/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Open.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus had just finishing dressing when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him snugly from behind.

“I was wondering,” Harry murmured against his neck, “if we could maybe go to see a movie this weekend.”

“To what end?”

“Well, I’ve never been… it could be a kind of date.”

“But you are already my husband.” Sensing Harry’s pout without needing to look, he sighed. “Very well.”

“You will?”

Severus turned. “I am always open to new possibilities.” Dipping his head, he lightly brushed his lips across Harry’s. “Sometimes they unexpectedly give us what we come to cherish the most.”


End file.
